The Unforgettable Sweet Nightmare
by pinkreverie
Summary: "He, the first guy I ever loved turned out to be just a phantom who taught me how to love but forgot to tell me how to let go and move on with my life."


**The Unforgettable Sweet Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story.**

**-_****PinkREveriE-_**

I was standing underneath the sakura tree one balmy afternoon. That was the first time that I saw him; the guy who gave me my sweetest nightmare. I saw him standing there, his back facing me. From the angle I saw, I can say that he was a beauty. I stared at him for quite some time before I realized that he was staring back at me. I did not know but I suddenly felt goose bumps yet I ignored it. I smiled and approached him before I can even control myself. He smiled back at me and for some unknown reason, that moment felt magical and that was the day we started hanging out every afternoon.

Even though we only knew each other for a short while, I know I loved him the first time I saw him. This might sound crazy but I cannot help myself and I do not know why. Our relationship was way too deep for others to comprehend and I am hoping he thinks that way too. One day, I decided to confess my love to him since I just cannot keep it all on myself now but he did not show up. I kept waiting there until midnight because I was hoping that at least he would show up knowing that I would not leave until I saw him but he still did not show himself up. The next day, I went there again but it still turned out like the other day. Then the days turned into weeks which I thought would drive me to insanity. I thought I was going to go mad if I still cannot confess to him; it was so frustrating yet I kept my patience intact. Right then, an idea popped into my head and that was to search for his name using the internet but to my confusion, I was not able to find any information about him. I was enraged and at the same time terribly disappointed to the things that were happening and so I ran out towards the sakura tree and expressed all my feelings out there but he was not there, there was no one at all. I cried my eyes out and a sudden impulse led my feet to the cemetery.

I just found myself in front of my mom's tomb, knelt and put both my palms on my face as I continued to weep. I told her all my feelings towards a guy I just met. No one replied but I can feel the gush of wind that was blowing rather eerily. I stared at my mom's picture on her tomb but a certain thing caught my attention. I was beyond shock to process in my mind what I was staring at. On the tomb beside my mom's grave was:

_**Here lies Natsume Hyuuga**_

_**Born on: November 27,1991**_

_**Died on: December 01, 2012**_

I put my fingers over the engraved name of him on the tomb and tried to control my tears that were once again making its way out. I bit my lower lip to stop myself from shouting all my frustrations out as I felt myself suffocating. I sobbed and knelt in front of his grave. He, the first guy I ever loved turned out to be just a phantom who taught me how to love but forgot to tell me how to let go and move on with my life.

"Mikan, Mikan. ." I heard someone calling me and tried to wake me up. I opened one eye and then the other and blinked twice.

"You slept here again. Here, let me help you stand."

"No, it's okay Hotaru. I can manage it." I said as I stood up from the swing I sat the whole time I was sleeping. It has been ten years since we lived in this place with my brother, Tsubasa , with plenty of memories we had but we all knew that we are not going to stay at this place forever. I cannot seem to remember what I dreamt about but that sure was kind of eerie.

"Hyuuga." I heard Hotaru mumble as we turned to face the said person who was a raven-haired guy. His crimson eyes were so mesmerizing that I was instantly drawn into it. His look was very striking with the short brows that meet perfectly and the frown that seems to have always been there. The perfect cheekbones and the strong jawline that shows masculinity and the perfect red lips that seem to be so kissable.

"What brings you here?" asked Hotaru as I blinked my eyes when I realize I had been gawking at him the whole time.

"I want to go for a ride since fortunately we are heading to the same location." He spoke monotonously with that alluring husky voice of his. He seemed familiar though. I stared at him as I tried to rack my mind of the events of where have I seen this face.

"Not a problem at all." said Hotaru. Then the guy caught me staring and smirked as he asked.

"Who is this idiot?" I blushed at him for two reasons: one because he caught me staring and the other is he was a jerk.

"Oh, do you find her interesting? Well, she is Mikan Sakura."

"Natsume Hyuuga." The jerk said, still with a stupid smirk on. Wait, Natsume . . Natsume. .Natsume Hyuuga?! He extended his hands and we shook hands as I smiled awkwardly and tried to think where did I came to know his name. Anyway, I think he is an interesting person underneath that stupid-handsome-jerk face. I can see this as a good start for a good friendship to exist.

"Nice to meet you, Natsume Hyuuga."

**The end**

**-PinkREveriE-_**

A/n: Well there you have it. This is actually not my original idea because I have read a story like this already before from a ghost story book. That was a decade already I think but I have changed most of it to make this story mine. I hope you like it.^_^ Reviews will be gladly appreciated. Please do read and review. Thanks.


End file.
